


Pumpkin

by shumsstar



Series: Flufftober 2019 [28]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Family Fluff, Flufftober, Happy Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood, Husbands, M/M, Pumpkin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:10:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shumsstar/pseuds/shumsstar
Summary: Day 30 - PumpkinThe one where Magnus and Alec bring home the most beautiful "Pumpkin" they had ever seen.





	Pumpkin

It's been an exciting time in the Lightwood-Bane household. Magnus and Alec have been hard at work getting everything ready. Their sons, Max and Rafael, have been trying to help as much as possible.

"Daddy! When is she coming? Papa! Is she going to be here soon?" Max asks, not containing his excitement at all.

"She'll be here soon, Blueberry. I promise." Magnus says, chuckling at his youngest son's excitement.

"Yes, but _when_ will she be here, Papa?" Max asks, urgently. 

"Two more days, Max. You'll see, they'll go by in the blink of an eye." Alec says to his youngest, ruffling his hair as he speaks.

Max has been a ball of excitement since Magnus and Alec had told them about the new addition that would be joining their family. Rafael too, although he has been able to contain his excitement a little bit more.

"I can't wait to meet the little Pumpkin." Rafael says from where he is sitting on the floor of the nursery, looking up from the pile of toys he is sorting out to look at his fathers.

-

Alec had not expected to adopt another child. However, Magnus to come home one evening a few months ago, telling him about the little girl up for adoption upon birth, Alec had known that their family would be getting bigger.

As the weeks and months have gone by, Alec has been getting more and more excited to meet their little girl, Sophie. She is going tl be the perfect fit for their family.

"I still can't believe were going to have our little girl in our arms in two days, Magnus. Is this really happening?" Alec asks, yet again.

"It really is, Alexander. Our daughter will be with us soon. Our little pumpkin. I'm so happy, my darling." Magnus says, walking over to Alec and wrapping his arms around his husband.

Every time Alec thinks it isn't possible for him to love Magnus more, he is mistaken. This is one of those times. Alec really does love the man in his arms.

"I love you, so much, babe." Alec says, kissing Magnus. Magnus and Alec laugh when they hear their son's disgusted groans.

When Magnus and Alec part, they get back to work. The four of them finish getting the nursery ready.

-

Two days pass in a blur, and finally they are at the hospital, waiting for Sophie. The wait seems to be taking forever, but they're finally here, and Magnus cannot wait to meet his daughter.

Magnus looks over at Alec, and can see that he isn't containing his excitement very well, either. Not that Magnus blames his husband.

Magnus and Alec look up when they hear a door open. They see a doctor walking toward them with a tiny bundle in her hands.

"Mr and Mr Lightwood-Bane? I'd like to introduce you to your daughter." the doctor says, a bright smile on her face. She hands the little girl to Magnus, who happily takes her and holds her between him and Alec.

"She's absolutely beautiful. Welcome to the world, my beautiful Sophie." Alec says, swiping his thumb across her forehead gently.

"Welcome to the world, my little Pumpkin. Your daddy and I love you so much already. We are so haooy to meet you." Magnus says to his daughter.

"Thank you, Magnus." Alec says. He really cannot thank him enough.

"I love you, Alexander. And I love our children. Thank you for making me the happiest man in the world, again." Magnus says, leaning towards Alec.

"I love you, too, Magnus. Let's get home. I know the boys want to meet their baby sister." Alec says, guiding Magnus out of the hospital.

The two of them go home and are immediately ambushed by Max and Rafael. They instantly love their sister, and are willing to do anything to protect her.

Magnus knows, looking down and his beautiful little girl, that his life and his family are now perfect, and he could not be happier.

"Welcome home, my beautiful little Pumpkin. Welcome home." Magnus says to the sleeping baby in his arms. She really is the most beautiful pumpkin he has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> My Twitter: @shumswuxian


End file.
